


I Have Got to Get Me One of Those!

by dont_read_this_garbage



Series: Wolf Fucker [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Blow Job, Illustrated Fic, Knotting, Literal filth, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Spitroasting, Spooning, Voyeurism (sorta), beastiality, man on wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dont_read_this_garbage/pseuds/dont_read_this_garbage
Summary: James wants a cosmic wolf, and Keith is more than happy to give him a taste of what that’s REALLY like.EDIT: Chapter 3 added!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ficsfrombeyond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsfrombeyond/gifts).



> HEAVY DISCLAIMER  
> This is a work of FICTION. I do not in any way shape or form condone beastiality irl. Do not touch your pets in a sexual way. Just don’t, ok? They don’t understand, they can’t consent, don’t do it. And certainly do not use this fic to justify it, because I’m telling you now that that is NOT my intent.
> 
> THATS RIGHT BITCHES ITS ILLUSTRATED CAN YOU BELIEVE??  
> I’ve never drawn any nsfw before so it may suck I’m sorry.  
> Anyway enjoy your new dose of fiiiiilth!

Keith had been watching James very closely ever since he expressed his desires for a cosmic wolf of his own. He knew he was probably reading too much into it, but there was an idea that had snuck it’s way into his mind, and he couldn’t shake it. He began to make note of every side eye James shot Kosmo’s way, every time he pet the wolf just a little longer than most people, every “good boy” he shot Kosmo’s way. More than that, thought, he set up his own little tests. He made a point to toe the line of “too far” in front of James. He was just affectionate enough to Kosmo that someone with the right mindset may get the wrong idea, but held back enough that he could play it off if need be. And don’t think he missed how James’s eyes were always glued to Keith and Kosmo in those moments.

It was when Keith saw James subtly lick at his lips and let out a slow, shaky breath as he placed kisses on Kosmo’s face that he knew the other boy was ready.

Keith made his move a few nights later. They were sitting in Keith’s room at the Garrison, sharing lazy conversation and enjoying their night off from patrolling. This was pretty common for them. They’d grown much closer now that they were older and more mature. Their differences had been easily overcome to form a friendship the (Keith hoped) was slowly growing into something more.

James was scratching behind Kosmo’s ears while the wolf laid like a puddle, eyes closed and tongue lolling to the side.

“He’s really such an amazing dog. Wish I had one.” James said absentmindedly. Keith fought back a smirk.

“He’s honestly more amazing than most people know,” he said, staying vague to start with.

“Well, yeah, he’s got way more than the charm of a normal Earth dog. He’s super smart, extra loyal, good in battle and he can teleport. I wouldn’t believe it if I didn’t spend so much time with him.”

Keith chuckled, “Yeah. There is all that. He’s also really great....in other ways too, though.” This time he slipped a suggestive tone under his words. He had no idea if James would pick up on it.

James looked up, and Keith saw it. A slight glaze in his eyes that revealed so much. And when he spoke his voice had just a hint of husk to it, “What do you mean?”

Keith stared into James’s eyes for a long time. He knew he wasn’t the best at reading people. He’d been improving, but he couldn’t afford to get this wrong. When he was absolutely certain that this wasn’t a mistake he leaned in close to James’s ear to whisper, “He’s really great for...stress relief.”

James swallowed hard, “Am I crazy, or are you saying what I think you’re saying?” He rasped.

“That depends. What do you think I’m saying?” James’s face was an odd mixture of emotions that Keith couldn’t get a read on.

“That...that you...and Kosmo...you know...”

Keith made note of the blush spreading over James’s cheeks, as well as the increased pace of his breathing. He licked his lips, “What if that is what I’m saying?” He said this maintaining eye contact, hoping the personal approach would help his odds of getting out of this safely.

James looked conflicted, his brows furrowing, and Keith tensed, prepared to backtrack. He could probably still play this off as a joke, right?

But when James spoke, he just whispered, “That’s so hot.”

Keith smirked, got him. “Do you want a demonstration?” He asked, sinking his voice low.

“Please,” it came out almost before Keith had finished his sentence. An extremely good sign.

Keith skunk away from James and called Kosmo over to himself. James looked slightly disappointed at his now-empty lap, but his attention was quickly stolen by Keith’s sharp, “Roll over, boy.”

In an instant, Kosmo was on his back. He glanced at Keith expectantly, but then looked to James with a puzzled look.

“It’s ok, boy,” Keith said, “We’re just gonna have a little audience today. That’s ok, right?”

Kosmo gave an affirming rumble in his chest, returning his focus to Keith. Keith could see the tip of Kosmo’s cock peeking out from the sheath, but waiting for the rest could take a while without some stimulation. He gently reached down to massage at the flesh. This wasn’t the first time he’d been in the mood before Kosmo. Somewhere along the way their relationship had become about more than helping Kosmo find release, and Keith found himself addicted to the huge dick. He was horny much more often than the wolf now, but Kosmo didn’t seem to mind. A bit of coaxing always had him at full length, and he was more than happy to fill Keith up.

Once Kosmo’s cock was completely exposed, Keith leaned gown to have a taste. The feeling of a hot dick on his tongue was still something he could t get enough of, and bemoaned filthily when the first drop of precum hit his tongue. He worked Kosmo with his mouth until he was squirming and whimpering. This was a safety precaution when Kosmo didn’t start out erect. Keith learned the hard way that a wolf at full steam can REALLY wreck your insides without some pre-game.

When Keith could see that Kosmo was ready to go, he pulled his mouth away with a wet pop and turned to wink at James, “He’s all prepped. Now it’s my turn.” He reached under the mattress and pulled out a small bottle of lube. Of all the supplies he thought the Garrison would have saved, the “distraction reduction kits” were low on the list, but he was grateful nonetheless and he slid off his pants and began slicking up his fingers.

He took his time with the preparation. He had a record streak of fucks without blood going and he wasn’t about to start over because he got impatient. He tried to make a show of it for James, being extra vocal with his pleasure and arching his back in seductive ways. He knew that whatever the root cause was, all of the excitement was getting to James. His dick was starting to be visible through his uniform pants.

“You know,” Keith said once he’d removed his fingers and moved to lube up Kosmo, “This used to be a little difficult. Out in space I only had spit to use as lube.” He didn’t really expect a response, and he didn’t get one. James simply kept watching, his pupils now dilated. Keith shrugged and crawled onto the bed, assuming his ass-up position. This put him facing James, and he smirked. This was going to be quite the show.

When he felt the paws wrap around his waist he immediately reached back to guide Kosmo’s dick to the right spot. As always, Kosmo thrust in quickly, not pausing for adjustment, and Keith was thrown directly into a world of pleasure. He tried to keep his arms up, but a few thrusts in had him collapsing with his face in the mattress. He groaned as Kosmo’s pace continued to quicken, pounding harder and harder into him as his prostate screamed from the object sliding past it. His mouth fell open and moans tumbled out along with drool.

They were reaching Keith’s favorite part. The part where he would lose himself completely. He forced himself to look up at James as he felt his control slipping, and he saw his old rival swallowing hard, staring straight at the place where Keith and Kosmo were connected. Keith’s eyes fixated on the bobbing Adam’s apple, and the thrill of knowing he was being watched so intently in his most vulnerable state sent him into freefall.

His body started convulsing, filled from head to toe with pleasure as Kosmo gripped tighter around his waist. He felt everything so intently: the claw marks in his abdomen, the dick skewering him and churning his insides, his own dick slapping against his stomach with the force of Kosmo’s thrusts. It wasn’t long before he started babbling senselessly. Streams of praises and commands for Kosmo poured out, intermingled with meaningless swears. While he was aware he was doing this, he wasn’t sure why, and he was powerless to stop.

“Fuck, James, please.kiss me...shit...touch me...do something!” This did catch him by surprise, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret the words when James grabbed his chin and crashed their lips together. His tongue abused Keith’s mouth, and the added stimulation sent Keith over the edge. He cried into James’s mouth as he spilled over the sheets.

His muscles went liquid as he descended into oversensitivity. James seemed to sense this, and let his dead weight fall to the mattress as his body twitched along to Kosmo’s thrusts, tears coming to his eyes. He knew it was an instinctual response from his body, rejecting the idea of continuing now that he’d finished, but he didn’t understand it. He loved this feeling of helplessness. It certainly shouldn’t make him cry.

Still, an excitement shot through him when he began to feel Kosmo’s knot, the promise of an end resonating within him. He somehow mustered the strength to rock his hips back, coaxing the knot inside him even as it became more and more difficult for Kosmo to push it through. Soon, it wouldn’t pull out anymore and Keith felt hot liquid pouring into him. He whimpered at the familiar fullness, marveled at the way he felt his stomach stretch to accommodate the load. He briefly wished some of it was Ihis mouth, but he would settle for Kosmo’s not holding it in him for as long as it could.

Keith looked up, eyes half lidded, when Kosmo collapsed onto his back to wait it out, “Well?”

James looked like he’d been a part of the spectacle himself with how hard he was breathing and sweating. He took a deep breath to steady himself, “I’d heard rumors back in flight school...but wow. I never thought you’d really be this much of a slut.”

Keith chuckled dryly, “Surprise, I guess? But what did you think of Kosmo’s best trick?”

James nodded slowly, “It’s really an amazing trick. You weren’t kidding.”

“Want to try when his knot goes down?” Keith would give anything to see James that wrecked.

“You...you’re sure?” Keith nodded, unable to speak anymore, “Sure, I could give it a shot.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has his turn ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY DISCLAIMER  
> This is a work of FICTION. I do not in any way shape or form condone beastiality irl. Do not touch your pets in a sexual way. Just don’t, ok? They don’t understand, they can’t consent, don’t do it. And certainly do not use this fic to justify it, because I’m telling you now that that is NOT my intent.
> 
> So you may have noticed (probably not) that I changed this to have an unknown number of chapters. I’ve decided to keep all works involving James in this chartered fic in an attempt to organize the series. Enjoy!

> Keith had ended up falling asleep. It was unintentional, but also pretty common for him after a romp with Kosmo. He always slept great in those moments, his bone-deep exhaustion forcing him to crash hard. He emerged slowly, becoming aware of the warmth surrounding him as he did. To one side, he had the fuzzy warmth of Kosmo’s fur. He buried his face in this, smiling to himself. Having a personal space heater and constant cuddle buddy was something he would never complain about.
> 
> Then he registered the much harder and less fuzzy heat on his back. He slowly turned to look over his shoulder and jumped in surprise to see James smiling down at him.
> 
> “Good morning, sleeping beauty,” he said with a coy smirk.
> 
> Keith sat up in a hurry as the night before came back to him, “I’m sorry!” He croaked out, “I didn’t mean to leave you waiting like that...”
> 
> “It’s fine,” James responded coolly, “Though i may have borrowed your bathroom for a bit.”
> 
> “I’m kinda sorry I had to miss that,” Keith said with a coy smile, “but at least you didn’t have the main event without me.”
> 
> James was attempting to stay cool, but the slight pink in his cheeks was a bit apparent, “Well, yknow, he’s not my wolf. Didn’t want to overstep any boundaries.”
> 
> “Hmmm well it’s Kosmo that sets the boundaries, not me. I appreciate the thought though.”
> 
> James looked down at the bed, fidgeting slightly, “So...when will I get to...you know...?”
> 
> Keith pulled out his clock and hummed, “It’s going to have to wait until tonight. We have things to do today and, trust me, this big guy’s gonna make you want to rest a bit.”
> 
> ——
> 
> Keith smirked down from where he straddled James’s waist. They’d escaped back to his room pretty easily that evening, and he’d managed to convince James that some fun with a human would be just the thing to help him get ready for the shock of engaging with Kosmo. Though, honestly, James really hadn’t been very opposed. They’d spent a good deal of time kissing and touching, getting rather heated in the moment as their hands explore, and Keith was absolutely overjoyed by how wrecked his former rival looked underneath him.
> 
> “I think you’re ready to get started,” he said, grinding his hips down into the bulge in James’s pants. James just nodded, a glazed look in his eyes, so Keith rolled off of him and sat up on his knees, “Alright, take those pants off and put your ass in the air. I’ll prep you since I have the better idea of how big Kosmo is.”
> 
> “Yeah...alright,” the hesitation started to show in James’s shaky voice, the slow manner in which he pulled down his pants, the way he sat on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.
> 
> Keith laid a hand on his shoulder from behind, “Hey...you know you don’t have to do this? It’s kinda scary and a little gross to think about at first. I’m not going to judge you if you back out.”
> 
> There was a long pause, then, “No,” James’s voice was firm, sure, “I’m doing this. I want it.”
> 
> “Well then, what are you waiting for?”
> 
> “Nothing. I’m ready.
> 
> James moved into the position Keith had told him while Keith smeared lube over his fingers. Keith placed a hand on James’s lower back and gently circled a finger around his entrance. As he predicted, James tensed up slightly. So he continued his soothing actions until he felt James’s back relax. Then he slowly pushed in.
> 
> “Ha!” Keith let out a short laugh before he was even two knuckles deep, “You’ve taken it up the ass before!”
> 
> He could hear James’s scowl in his voice, “So what? I don’t want to hear anything from Cum-dump Keith.”
> 
> “Mmm, haven’t heard that nickname in a while,” Keith continued his task while he talked, pushing the rest of the way in and moving his finger around to make room for the next one, “But, no, I’m not criticizing. I just didn’t expect it from mister goody two shoes, by-the-book Griffin.”
> 
> “It’s not like being attracted to guys is a crime!” Whoops. Keith’s attempt to keep James talking to relax him had backfired. He was tensed in anger now.
> 
> “Shh, no, that’s not what I mean,” Keith patted James’s back again, “It’s just against Garrison regulations to have relations in the dorms. C’mon babe you gotta relax for me or this won’t go well.”
> 
> “Right...” James relaxed again and Keith slowly added his third finger. The rest of the preparation happened in silence. Keith waited until he could get four fingers in comfortably, then added extra lube for good measure.
> 
> “You’re all set. Next we need to let Kosmo say hello.”
> 
> “What does that mean?” James asked, but Keith didn’t answer. Instead he sat off to the side, placing his hands on James’s butt cheeks and spreading them apart. Then he looked over to Kosmo, who had been watching the scene very intently with his ears perked up.
> 
> “C’mere, boy.” Keith said, and in an instant Kosmo had his snout buried in James’s crack.
> 
> “Shit! His nose is cold!” James complained, but didn’t try to move away.
> 
> “Don’t worry, the sniffing doesn’t last long,” Keith explained. As if on cue, Kosmo lapped out his tongue against James’s hole. James tensed momentarily, but quickly melted into the sensation.
> 
> “Oh god. His tongue is so wet I...I...eeeee! It went in! Oh my god Keith it went in!”
> 
> He was fighting back moans, Keith could tell. He leaned over to place a kiss on the only skin he could reach, which happened to be right above James’s ass, “Enjoy it. Trust me, a human tongue will never satisfy you again.”
> 
> “Hnnng, yeah, I...I can tell.”
> 
> [ ](https://ibb.co/eHHS5U)
> 
> It wasn’t much longer before Kosmo tired of licking James and began his mount. Knowing what was about to happen, Keith reached over and grabbed the wolf’s already erect cock and guided the tip to James’s hole. He then attempted to hold onto Kosmo’s hip on an attempt to slow his first thrust. It didn’t work as well as he hoped, but he bought James a few more seconds of adjustment. James himself already had his face buried in the sheets, emitting mumbled words and tiny whimpers.
> 
> Keith smiled slightly, then released his hold on Kosmo, allowing the real fun to begin. Kosmo’s hips jerked as fast and irregularly as always, quickly reducing James to an absolute mess. It was strange being on the outside, but not exactly bad. Keith found himself mesmerized by the sight of Kosmo’s dick sinking in and sliding out. He was moving a lot more than Keith had ever thought he was, only leaving about half of his cock inside when he pulled out, but he was so fast that it was almost hard to tell.
> 
> “Keeeeeiiiith,” James groaned, breaking Keith from his trance. He shuffled up on the bed to sit in front of James, who was now looking up at him while his hands scrabbled at the sheets.
> 
> Keith reached out and allowed James to grab his hand. He squeezed it hard, but it was worth it.
> 
> “Keith I...I can’t. It’s too much. Too much. I feel...I feel...”
> 
> “Shhhh,” Keith reached out with his free hand to pat James’s face, “You’re doing so well, sweetie. You’re taking him like a champ. It’s gonna be worth it, ok?”
> 
> “No...no...no, Keithits too good. He’s so big and he just keeps moving and...and...mmmmmmmmm!!!”
> 
> “You know you look so beautiful right now? Letting yourself be made into a bitch? Absolutely gorgeous. I couldn’t imagine a better scene if I tried.”
> 
> “Keith...Keith...I...I...”
> 
> On a whim, Keith found himself unzipping his pants and pulling out his own cock. He held it up to James’s lips, “Hey, how about we put that pretty mouth of yours to use? Since you don’t really seem sure of what to say anyway.”
> 
> Almost eagerly, James wrapped his lips around the head pfKeith’s dick. He suckled lightly before pulling away and licking up and down the shaft. It wasn’t the best blowjob Keith had ever received, but his mouth was hot and so, so wet with how much he was drooling, and really it was still better than a wolf who could only be taught to lick. Plus the motions and moans from Kosmo’s actions gave it an interesting combination of vibrations, causing Keith to grab James’s hair and attempt to get in deeper.
> 
> He barely felt James tense in time to pull out before his teeth grit together as he hard over the bedsheets. It was such a perfect sight. He let out a long moan as he shook with the aftershock. And all the while Kosmo just kept on with what he was doing. Tears had begun to gather in James’s eyes, and he was panting so hard there was no way he’d be speaking again soon.
> 
> “Y’know,” Keith said slowly, thoughtfully, maybe there is one thing that could make this better.”
> 
> He reached down and wrapped his hand around his dick, beginning to pump with the aid ofJames’s saliva. He watched Kosmo completely overpower James’s body, groaned as James’s legs gave out and he was pinned to the mattress, and came hard when he saw Kosmo’s knot begin to grow and nudge at James’s ass. He aimed perfectly to coat James’s face and hair, even managing to get some into his open mouth. Then he smiled at his handiwork.
> 
> “Yep,” he painted, “Perfect.”
> 
> “AAAAAA,” James finally found his voice again, and Keith knew Kosmo’s knot was really starting to stretch him.
> 
> “It’s ok, baby, it’s going to be over soon,” he soothed, rubbing the back of James’s hand and allowing himself to be squeezed again as Kosmo forced his knot in one last time with a sickening pop. The wolf resorted to feeble grinding motions for a while before finally stilling, and Keith could tell by the way his eyes rolled back that James was being filled with that deliciously thick cum.
> 
> It took a while for the knot to go down, but when it did Keith decided to have a little mercy. He cried James into the bathroom, helping him clean himself out over the toilet and rinse with the shower head before drawing a warm bath and crawling in to sit behind him.
> 
> He kissed James’s neck softly, “You did so good. Kosmo seemed to really like you.”
> 
> James chuckled, “I really like Kosmo too. You’re a really lucky guy to have such an amazing pet.”
> 
> “Hmmm,” Keith hummed, rubbing his hands gently up and down James’s sides, “We can share him if you want, as long as....” He trailed off, biting his lips.
> 
> “As long as?”
> 
> “As long as I can share you with him too,” he whispered, burying his face in James’s shoulder. God that was embarrassing to say.
> 
> James turned awkwardly in the tub, lifting Keith’s face so he could kiss him.
> 
> “Of course you can have me too, idiot,” he said.
> 
> Keith smiled. This really was an amazing idea after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small thing because of a comment I received: This is NOT the “Good Boy, Blue” series. I am NOT ficsfrombeyond. Please be mindful that it can be hurtful to mistake an author for a more popular author, as it makes me feel as though my effort doesn’t matter. Thanks!
> 
> Comments and kudos can be anonymous like me! <3


	3. Going for a Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James suggests that Keith switches things up for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEAVY DISCLAIMER  
> This is a work of FICTION. I do not in any way shape or form condone beastiality irl. Do not touch your pets in a sexual way. Just don’t, ok? They don’t understand, they can’t consent, don’t do it. And certainly do not use this fic to justify it, because I’m telling you now that that is NOT my intent.

“Doesn’t it ever get boring?” James asked casually one day.

Keith looked up from where he was polishing his knife, Kosmo lounging sleepily on his lap. He raised an eyebrow, “What? My knife?”

James blinked, realizing he’d been musing in his head rather than aloud, “No I mean fucking Kosmo.”

Keith sighed and laid his knife to the side, “Not really? Why would it get boring?”

“Well it’s the same thing every time. He mounts, pounds you for a while, knots you, and you’re done. Haven’t you ever wanted to mix it up? Maybe try a different pace or position or something?”

Keith thought for a moment before speaking, “Well...sure. But he’s an animal. It’s not like I can force him to go slower.”

“You could ride him.”

Keith just stared.

“Think about it. You’ve got the roll over command down pat. From there you just have to climb on top.”

“No,” Keith’s response was quick, “Absolutely not.”

“What? Why not?”

“Because,” Keith sighed, “I may seem like some disgusting guy who gets off on animals or whatever, but...I care about Kosmo. I let him fuck me because he wants it. If I pin him down and ride him he can’t say no.”

James looked like Keith just told him the sky was green, “Keith...he is a 100 pound feral wolf. I’m pretty sure if you did something he didn’t like he would let you know.”

“I don’t know...” Keith chewed his bottom lip, torn. The idea was appealing, if he was honest, but he didn’t know if he could justify it.

James leaned over, this time addressing Kosmo, “Wouldn’t you, boy? You’d let Keith know of you don’t like it?”

Kosmo let out a huff, lifting his head to lick James’ face. The two had gotten really close recently, and it warmed Keith’s heart to have his two best guys getting along.

“See? He’s fine.” James insisted, casually opening his mouth to let Kosmo give him a proper kiss. Keith still doesn’t seem convinced, though, so he sighs, “Look, I’ll be here with you. I’ll tell you if I think things are out of hand, too. There’s nothing to worry about.”

“Are you sure?” Keith asked softly. James’ words were getting to him, and he he was unwillingly imagining things he knew he shouldn’t. And the images were so enticing, making his will shrivel to nothing.

“Absolutely positive. You know I wouldn’t let you do anything that I thought was morally wrong.”

That was what broke Keith down completely. Because James was right. With a sense of justice as strong as his, there’s no way he would suggest something without thinking it through. Plus, Kosmo really was clear about what he didn’t like. Like the time Keith tried to put a collar on him and almost lost his fingers.

“Ok. I’ll try it,” Keith ignored the smug victory grin on James’ face, “Do you think I should do it...now?”

“No time like the present, right?” James’ voice dropped low, “Plus I can see your dick getting hard.”

Keith blushed, but didn’t protest the observation. He may have let himself get a little excited from his thoughts. He turned to Kosmo, who was back to gazing up at him, a little worry at Keith’s mood change clear in his eyes, and scratched behind his ears.

“Hey boy, roll over.” He said calmly, and Kosmo immediately responded. Then he turned to James, “Will you prep me while I take care of him?”

“Of course,” James reached over to grab the lube off the bedside table without hesitation (Keith never bothered hiding it anymore; with two different partners his sex life was too active to justify that).

After going through the usual motions of preparation, Keith gingerly climbed up to straddle Kosmo’s waist. Kosmo looked up at him with his head tilted. He appeared confused by the new development, and Keith swallowed hard, “We’re doing things my way today, boy.” He explained softly. Kosmo seemed sated by the soothing tone, his ears perking up in interest.

“Need any help?” James asked from behind him, and Keith nodded.

“Can you hold him still while I lower myself?”

“Sure thing,” he reached under, steadying Kosmo’s twitching cock.

Keith slowly sank down, feeling the tip push past his muscle ring, and groaning with every inch that made its way inside. By the time he was sitting on Kosmo’s Nelly he had to pause and breath, a hand on his own stomach.

“Holy shit,” he swore. It was the same hot thickness he loved, but the new angle had Kosmo pushing against all new places inside of Keith. Plus, now he could actually savor the moment. He was full, and that fullness wasn’t going anywhere. If he wanted he could sit here for the rest of the night, just feeling Kosmo throb inside his walls.

But Kosmo soon lets out a small whimper, and Keith knows it’s time to move. He does so slowly, sliding up and savoring the friction of Kosmo slipping out bit by bit. His legs burn a little, not used to the strain on his own body weight, but it’s worth it. When he drops back down it’s quicker than before, but still not the same rapid pace Kosmo usually uses. He can feel cosmo begin to squirm beneath him, and he smirks to himself, knowing he’s making his good boy feel good.

“How is it?” Ja,es speaks up again. Keith had forgotten he was there.

“So...good.” He replied breathlessly, preparing himself to lift again.

“You look gorgeous.”

The smile on Keith’s face grew, and he resumed his work. It wasn’t long before he found a pace he loved, flexing his legs and arms to slide himself along Kosmo’s cock. He was completely lost to the pleasure as usual, but in a wholly different way. Rather than becoming a blubbering mess he was all too aware of everything that was happening, from the fur beneath his hands to the heat filling his insides, to James casually stroking his own cock behind him, clearly enjoying the show. It was wonderful.

He was broken from this half aware trance when the knot began to swell. It was no problem at first, when the small knot slipped in and out with ease. Then on one down stroke it wouldn’t go in. He tried again, and again, but each time he just found himself sitting atop the knot.

“James,” he grunted out, “I need help.”

“What’s up?” James was breathless. Keith hated having to ask, but...

“I need...his knot. I’m not strong enough...to get it in. Can you...hold his hips? Maybe add...a little force? Please...I need it!”

He really didn’t need to beg. James was on it immediately, grabbing Kosmo’s hip with one hand and supporting the base of the knot with the other. Together they managed to push it through easily, and Keith found himself seeing stars. He let his eyes roll back and rebelled for just a second before he began grinding his hips against the knot. At the same time he reached a hand up to pump his own cock. The slow pace had taken away the element that always made him cum, but he didn’t mind. This had still been such a mind blowing experience, and his dick could always stand to be touched a little for once.

It was only a few more moments before he was being filled even more with molten liquid. The feeling drew him over the edge, and he spilled over Kosmo’s chest fur, moaning loudly. He rode out his orgasm on Kosmo’s knot before collapsing forward with a huff of air. He snuggled into Kosmo’s chest, feeling bubbly and light.

A moment later a large hand began rubbing soothing circles into his back, and he sighed happily. “You did good,” James said softly from above him, “So good. You took him like a champ. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Keith mumbled sleepily, “I wouldn’t have tried if not for you. I’m glad I did.”

The bed dipped as James laid down next to them, gently coaxing them to be on their sides and wrapping around Keith, “I’m glad you’re glad.”

“I’m glad you’re glad I’m glad.”

James chuckled, kissing the back of Keith’s neck, “Go to sleep.”

“Mmm,” Keith couldn’t argue with that logic.


End file.
